


you either fry or you die bro

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: dick flashing, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he just wanted some food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you either fry or you die bro

Izaya was mighty hungry for some mc fucking donalds so he was going to mc fucking donalds and so he's fucking right there at mc fucking donalds.

Izaya goes up to the register "can I get a happy meal?" Izaya asked and holy shit it was motherfucking Shizuo! 

"WHAT THE FUCK FLEA, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HAPPY!" and then Izaya blinked "well I think I do...shizu-chhan" and Shizuo said "FUCK OFF FUCK OFF THIS IS MY MCDONALDS FUCK OFF" and threw the whole fucking fryer at Izaya and Izaya dodged but it got on his pants and his pants are fries now and Izaya gasps. 

"holy fuck... fry pants..." Izaya said admiring them and Shizuo said "shut the fuck up, get out of my mc fucking donalds." Izaya said "alright babe, only for you." and then Izaya flashed Shizuo his penis and now Shizuo is fucking angry and tries to throw some chairs at him but Izaya's gone. 

No happy meal :(


End file.
